Une nuit pour l'éternité
by Sohaliia
Summary: La fascination est belle et bien présente entre ses deux âmes-sœurs, mais si la tentation n'avait jamais été plus loin qu'un simple regard ? Leur hésitation, les mènera-t-elle vers la révélation de leur amour ?


**Bonjour tout le monde !**

**Cela fait un moment que je lis des fan-fictions sur Twilight et je me suis dis pourquoi je n'essaierais pas ? Donc j'ai décidé de me lancer dans un one shot, c'est beaucoup plus court qu'une fiction complète donc plus facile de tester ses capacités à écrire selon mon avis personnel.**

**Maintenant j'aimerais avoir votre avis, vous lecteurs chevronnés ou auteurs de fictions. S'ils sont positif, je me lancerais dans une ou deux fan-fictions avec plusieurs chapitres, j'ai déjà quelques idées en tête qui ne demande qu'à sortir !**

**Pour ce one shot, à la base je devais participer à un concours sur un blog skyrock, mais tête en l'air comme je suis j'ai raté la date de dépôt de candidature ! Je n'ai donc pas participé… Le sujet était : l'été, la remise de diplômes, les vacances. **

**Je vous laisse donc découvrir mes écrits en espérant que vous apprécierez !**

**Ah oui, j'ai failli oublier les mentions légales. Tous les personnages ici présents n'existent que grâce à la génialissime Stephenie Meyer, je ne fais que les emprunter et blablabla…**

Une nuit pour l'éternité.

Mise en contexte :

Revenons au tout début de l'histoire, juste après la phrase il était une fois. La fascination est belle et bien présente entre ses deux âmes-sœurs, mais si la tentation n'avait jamais été plus loin qu'un simple regard ? Leur hésitation, les mènera-t-elle vers la révélation de leur amour ?

Cela fait un an, trois mois et quelques jours que est arrivée de Bella à Forks, Edward finira-t-il par déclarer sa flamme alors qu'il est sur le point de partir ?

Pov Edward

**- Edward tu es prêt? **

Ma sœur Alice m'appelait du garage, exaspérer de devoir m'attendre. Je dois dire que d'Alice, Jasper et moi, je suis le plus réticent face à cette journée que nous allons passer en face d'inconnue venue nous féliciter pour un diplôme que j'ai déjà reçu une bonne trentaine de fois.

Face au miroir je soupirais. Cette journée était aussi la dernière, la dernière fois que je la verrais, que je verrais ses yeux chocolat où j'aurais aimé pouvoir me noyer et son sourire que j'aurais aimé qu'elle fasse en pensant à moi. La dernière fois que je sentirais son odeur à la fois merveilleuse et cruellement tentante ... Mais après tout j'étais seul instigateur de cette décision au grand damne de toute ma famille et surtout d'Alice qui par ses visions prémonitoire m'avait annoncé un avenir radieux et un futur rempli d'amour, mais ses visions sont tellement subjectives que je me suis refusé à y croire. Un prétexte pour la protéger ou pour me protéger, aller savoir ! Le subconscient humain est déjà très complexe, j'en sais quelque chose en tant que télépathe, alors comprendre celui d'un vampire... Autant essayer d'aller à pied sur la lune!

Demain nous quittons Forks, d'abord nous irons passer quelques semaines sur l'île d'Esmée, puis viendra enfin le tout premier jour de ma nouvelle vie. Une vie où mon existence ne rimera à rien. Se sera toujours la même chose. La ville sera différente certes, mais la routine en restera la même, depuis bientôt un interminable siècle je vis le même jour sans fin. Les cours, la chasse, la vie avec ma famille et mon piano, mon éternité ne se résume qu'à ça ! S'il fallait écrire l'histoire de ma vie cela s'appellerait « Les chroniques d'un vampire ennuyeux ».

**«** **Bon tu as fini de te miroiter comme une princesse! » **Dit Alice en passant la tête par l'embrasure de la porte.

Je grognais, n'étant vraiment pas enclin à supporter l'humour potache de ma sœur aujourd'hui! Je voulais que cette journée passe le plus vite possible, histoire de souffrir un minimum, mais je crois que je n'aurais pas cette chance, aujourd'hui les minutes se rallonge inlassablement.

Il était tant de partir si nous ne voulions pas arriver en retard et nous faire remarquer. Je montais à bord de ma Volvo, Jasper y était déjà installé et Alice le rejoignit sur la banquette arrière. Un petit coup d'œil dans le rétroviseur m'appris que mon frère et ma sœur se bécotaient à en attraper des crampes à la langue. Au moins si Alice se froisse se muscle ça fera des vacances à nos oreilles!

Je ne supportais plus ces démonstrations de sentiments débordant, ça en devenais écœurant. Es-ce de l'égoïsme? Surement, mais lorsque vous croisez chaque jour la femme avec qui vous voudriez partager tout ça, mais que vous ne pouvez pas l'approcher peur de la dévorer tout cru. Et de plus vivent avec vous trois couples plus que démonstratif de leur vie sexuelle, il y a de quoi être égoïste ou jaloux. Chacun des membres de ma famille à trouver son alter ego, je reste seul sachant que la seule personne que j'aimerais à jamais est celle qui m'est inaccessible et tout ça parce que je suis mort et elle vivante!

Je fis une violente embardée pour quitter le chemin menant à la villa et rejoindre la route conduisant à Forks. Obligeant Alice et Jasper à se décoller quelques secondes. Mais à peine la voiture fut stabilisée qu'il se sautait dessus à nouveau…

Après tant d'année, le feu de la passion était toujours aussi ardent dans leur couple. Tout autant qu'il était pour Rosalie et Emmett ou Carlisle et Esmé. Est-ce ainsi quand vous avez rencontré la seule et unique personne qui puisse combler ce vide dans votre vie ?

Je fixais mon attention sur la route ne voulant et ne pouvant plus assister à ce spectacle de débauche qui me démontrait un peu plus à chaque instant ce que j'aurais pu vivre si j'avais décidé de céder à la tentation !

Nous arrivions devant le lycée, des centaines de personnes se bousculaient sur le parking – à peu près les trois-quarts de Forks. J'apercevais la Mercedes de mon père. J'allais donc me garer à ses cotés à l'autre bout du parking, éloigné de la foule comme toujours. Notre famille créait le mystère en ville, nous étions tous attirant à la limite de la fascination, mais avec une dose de frayeur qui empêchait les gens de nous approcher. Certainement leur instinct naturel de survie, s'ils savaient réellement à qui ils avaient à faire, nul doute qu'ils auraient détalés en hurlant.

Je me dirigeais accompagné de Jasper et Alice vers nos parents, Carlisle et Esmée, qui nous attendaient un peu à l'écart. Parmi toutes les odeurs d'humain se mélangeant, créant une senteur âpre et désagréable au possible. Je ne retrouvais pas celle alléchante qui faisait ressortir le mal en moi, mais qui me manque dès que je ne la sens plus.

Son odeur est comme une drogue pour moi, faisant ressortir ce coté obscur qui fait de moi un monstre et que je m'efforce à chaque seconde de combattre pour ne pas m'abreuver à cette source de jouissance qu'est son sang! Mais dès que je suis loin d'elle, je suis telle un héroïnomane sans sa dose. C'est pour ça que je la suis et épi le moindre de ses gestes. Parce que dès qu'elle n'est plus à quelques mètres de moi je me sens vide et emplie par le manque d'elle. Mais aussi parce qu'elle est tellement maladroite que je préfère rester dans un rayon de cinquante mètres pour pouvoir subvenir au cas où!

La connaissant, elle serait bien capable de se tuer rien quand trébuchant! Au début je me suis dit que c'était parce qu'il ne faudrait surtout pas que je sente l'odeur de son sang ou il en serait fini de moi. Qu'en la protégeant je me protégeais moi-même parce que je ne serais jamais assez fort pour résister. Dévoilant ainsi au monde notre existence, anéantissant le travail de plusieurs décennies et les espoirs que Carlisle avait fondé en moi. Mais aujourd'hui je sais que c'est parce que je ne supporterais pas de la perdre. Si elle devait mourir, j'en mourrais aussi!

Mme Cope de l'accueil du lycée, avec ses cheveux flamboyant et ses éternels t-shirt flashy servait de boussole aux parents et aux élèves, guidant chacun dans la bonne direction. Les parents vers le gymnase et les élèves vers l'arrière salle installée spécialement pour préparer les diplômés avant de passer sur scènes. À chaque fois que je croisais cette femme, toujours la même scène me revenait en tête, je me rappelais le nombre d'arguments associé à une petite dose de séduction – même si je déteste me servir de mon physique, là c'était d'une nécessité absolue des dizaines de vie en dépendaient – que j'avais usé afin de la convaincre de me transférer du cours de biologie à un autre. Heureusement le charme avait fonctionné, il était hors de question que je passe l'année assis à coté de Bella, j'aurais fini par craquer c'est indéniable. Je ne voulais pas prendre le risque.

Nos parents obligés de suivre la foule, furent conduits à l'intérieur du gymnase. Je suivais donc Alice et Jasper vers les coulisses, on nous remit une affreuse tunique jaune - Alice fit une grimace de dégout, il est certain que sont égaux de styliste prenait un sérieux coup - assorti à la toque avant de défiler sur scène pour recevoir notre diplôme qui devait nous mener vers l'avenir, comme le disais si bien les professeurs. Totalement ignorant que dans le cas de notre famille, recevoir se diplôme équivaux à recommencer le même cycle d'étude pour la énièmes fois plutôt que de nous propulser dans la vie d'adultes!

Après un passage éclair sur scène, c'est mon diplôme en main que je quittais la cérémonie. Tous les élèves devaient se retrouver dans la cour du lycée pour l'éternel lancé des chapeaux, clôturant ainsi cette journée.

Je ne l'avais toujours pas vu. Étant en début de liste selon l'ordre alphabétique, nous étions dans les premiers à sortir avec Alice. Je guettais la porte de sortie du gymnase, attendant impatiemment de l'apercevoir. Jasper nous rejoignis un peu plus tard, son nom étant différent d'Alice et moi, il était plus loin dans la liste.

Alice qui bizarrement s'amusait à réciter l'alphabet dans toutes les langues qu'elle connaissait, nous préviens Jasper et moi, qu'elle partait en avance pour préparer notre rituel. Dans notre famille il est coutume après chaque cérémonie de remise de diplôme de se réunir et de célébrer à notre façon la fin d'un nouveau cycle dans notre éternité. Nous avions un grand tableau où étaient réunis tous nos chapeaux de diplômé depuis le tout début où nous avons commencé à faire des études comme de simples humains. À chaque fois nous le décrochons et ajoutons nos nouveaux chapeaux, un peu comme des trophées de guerre, preuve de notre éternelle longévité dans ce monde. Puis cela se finissait en partis de chasse géante, afin de décompresser et d'oublier un peu notre vie pas toujours trépidante.

Mon attention retourna sur la porte et je vis Jessica sortir, encore une fois ses pensées étaient des plus dérangeante et axé sur moi. Mais quand se trouvera-t-elle une autre lubie que ma petite personne ? Puis celle qui représentait la lumière dans ma nuit de terreur apparut enfin, sa seule présence illuminait les lieux et le rendait paradisiaque.

Elle commençait à s'approcher de la foule d'élèves réunis au centre de la cour, le vent me portait son odeur. Le prédateur au fond de moi commençait à rugir de plaisir, mais je calmais immédiatement ses ardeurs, me concentrant uniquement sur le plaisir de l'apercevoir.

Mike s'approcha d'elle et la prit par le bras, ses pensées salaces me firent grogner de dégout. Il s'imaginait arrivé à ses fins ce soir et pouvoir passer la nuit avec elle, après avoir fantasmé si longtemps. Je sentis une vague de calme m'envahir, j'envoyais un regard de remerciement à Jasper. Heureusement qu'il était là, ou j'aurais pu sauter sur ce goujat et lui arracher la tête simplement pour avoir eu de telles pensées envers un être si magnifique et pur que cet ange.

Ce pervers lui proposa de l'accompagner à une soirée feu de camp donnée sur la plage, il s'imaginait déjà un plan pour pouvoir la coincer dans un coin et lui faire subir le courroux du mini-Mike. Beurk !

Pour mon plus grand soulagement, elle refusa. J'en soupirais d'apaisement. Mais ce gars est tellement lourd qu'il insista, lui promettant qu'elle allait passer la meilleure soirée de sa vie. Bella leva les yeux au ciel et fini par acquiescer. Mike jubilait, pendant qu'intérieurement j'explosais de rage. Je ne pouvais pas laisser faire ça ! Ma raison d'être en dépendait.

Le moment était venu. Chaque élève jeta sa toque en l'air dans des cris de joie assourdissant. L'été pouvait commencer et mon existence s'arrêter.

Je voyais chaque élève rejoindre leur famille. Les félicitations fusaient de partout. Mon attention était toujours fixée sur Bella, elle était dans les bras du shérif de la ville, son père. À ses cotés se trouvait deux indiens Quileutes, le premier un grand brun exposant à volonté ses muscles parfaits et le deuxième, beaucoup plus âgé en fauteuil roulant que j'identifiais comme étant Billy Black un des piliers fondateur du traité entre nos deux communautés.

Je les entendais discuter de banalité inintéressante, lorsqu'une bride de conversation m'interpella.

**« Alors, tu nous rejoins ce soir ? »** Demanda le grand baraqué que je qualifierais de Monsieur Muscle.

**« Certainement, vu que j'ai dit à Mike que je l'accompagnerais ! » **

**« Qui ça ? Le minus blond là-bas ? »** Demanda monsieur muscle en faisant une grimace de dégout. Sur ce coup-là, je dois dire que je suis d'accord !

**« Et oui… »** Soupira Bella.

**« Bon le principal c'est que tu sois là, je m'arrangerais pour virer ce microbe ! »**

**« On se retrouve à la Push alors ! » **Dit Bella en l'enlaçant tendrement.

L'indien me fixa d'un regard mauvais, il avait remarqué que je regardais Bella intensément et il savait très bien ce que j'étais tout aussi bien que je savais ce qu'il était !

La dernière phrase de Bella me posa un terrible dilemme, elle avait décidé de passer la soirée dans le seul endroit où je ne pouvais pas la suivre ! Si je violais le traité, je m'étais en péril tous les membres de ma famille. Mais je ne pouvais pas la savoir dans cet endroit rempli de danger sans que je sois là pour veiller sur elle. Un choix impossible devait-être fait !

**« Edward ? »** M'appela Jasper.** « J'ai entendu et je sais ce que tu veux faire, je n'ai pas besoin de te préciser au combien c'est dangereux ! Mais fait-le pour elle. Elle en vaut la peine. »**

**« Merci Jasper » **Dis-je en lui donnant une accolade fraternelle. **« Oh…. »**

**« Ne t'inquiète pas, je te couvre auprès d'Alice ! »** Me coupa-t-il, à se demander qui est le télépathe entre nous deux ?

C'est ainsi qu'après l'avoir suivie et observer diner, enfin picorer au restaurant avec son père, qui lui gloutonne pour deux. Je me retrouvais dans la forêt interdite à quelques mètres d'elle. Elle était assise seule sur un tronc d'arbre, éloignée des autres qui dansaient et flirtaient autour du feu. Ils fêtaient tous la venue de l'été et les vacances. Heureux de pouvoir s'amuser et profité de la vie, célébrant la fin d'une vie et le début d'une autre, alors que pour moi ce renouveau signifiait ma mise à mort.

Finalement après de longues minutes à l'observer, je me suis dit que c'était ma seule chance, certainement la dernière occasion de l'approcher! A pas de loup, je me faufilais derrière elle, m'approchant le plus possible. Mais laissant assez de distance pour qu'elle ignore ma présence.

Si je tendais la main j'aurais pu aisément caresser ses longs cheveux châtain, j'imaginais leurs douceurs sous mes doigts. Ma main commençait à s'avancer, prête à l'effleurer, j'en rêve depuis si longtemps de pouvoir la toucher. À quelques millimètres de toucher au but, je retins mon geste par précaution comme toujours! Pour elle où pour moi ? Je ne le savais pas, mais peux importe je ne suis pas capable de dépasser mes limites, que je me suis d'ailleurs imposé seul.

Je soupirais de dépit, mon inaptitude à me combattre moi-même me désespérait. Je suis impuissant fasse à mes démons intérieurs, ils auront toujours le dessus !

Elle se retourna vivement, mais j'eus assez de temps pour m'éclipser derrière un arbre. Si mon cœur pouvait battre il serait au bord de la rupture! Je la vis se lever et commencer à chercher autour d'elle, complètement ignorante du danger. Ça c'était Bella, là où d'autre se serais enfuit, elle cherche à savoir et même jusqu'à se mettre en danger et se jeter dans la gueule du vampire !

Je me faufilais entre les arbres, alors qu'elle en faisait le tour. Un véritable cache-cache se jouait entre nous. Pour une fois j'étais l'animal traqué et je pouvais ressentir la peur que l'on peut avoir de se faire découvrir par son prédateur. Sauf que la proie est censée ignorer qui la poursuit et qu'à cet instant je savais qui me traquait, mais Bella ignorais qu'elle monstre elle chassait.

Je m'appuyais le dos et la tête sur un énorme chêne, je savais qu'elle se trouvait juste de l'autre côté j'entendais son cœur, battre à toute vitesse accompagnant son souffle irrégulier. Seulement quelques centimètres nous séparaient.

Et si je la laissais venir à moi ? Qu'elle serait sa réaction de me découvrir ici ? Peut-être aura-t-elle peur et prendra la fuite ? Ce que tout mon esprit rationnel espère, mais tout ce que mon âme refuse !

À tergiverser ainsi, je ne l'entendis pas se rapprocher. Il faut dire que son esprit silencieux ne m'aide pas à connaitre ses intentions. C'est tellement désemparant d'entendre les pensées de personne qui vous sont complètement égales, alors que la seule personne à qui vous inspiriez entendre la moindre miette de son esprit vous est totalement interdite. Et pourquoi ? Personne n'a encore été capable de me le dire.

Je la vis apparaitre devant moi, je restais collé à cet arbre, incapable de bouger. Je me sentais pris au piège de son regard envoutant, sa fragrance mélanger à la senteur des sous-bois la rendais plus sauvage, encore plus tentante.

Elle s'avançait doucement vers moi, un air triomphant sur son visage d'ange. Comme si elle n'était pas du tout surprise de me trouver ici.

**« Si tu savais depuis quand j'attends ce moment ! »** Dit-elle déterminée en s'approchant encore.

Même si j'avais souvent entendu sa voix, car souvent je focalisais mon ouïe sur elle, jamais elle ne s'était adressée directement à moi et pourtant je n'avais espéré qu'un geste, un mot de sa part et finalement ce jour était arrivé.

**«** **Enfin ! »** Dit-elle dans un souffle, en échos à mes pensées. Son haleine vint chatouiller mon odorat et je me sentis défaillir seulement avec cet effluve de chaleur, alors que se passerait-il si elle venait à poser ses lèvres sur les miennes ?

J'eus à peine le temps de finir de me poser la question, qu'elle s'était hissée sur la pointe des pieds pour effleurer mes lèvres des siennes. Sa peau contre la mienne me fit passer un courant électrique à travers tous mon corps et ce fut comme si je pouvais enfin respirer pour la première fois depuis un siècle. Son contact était la solution à ma résurrection. Mes barrières tombèrent, je n'étais plus qu'un jouet entre ses doigts. Je suis incapable de lui résister, la tentation est trop grande.

Enfin prêt à répondre à son appel, c'est elle qui s'éloigna. J'en restais frustré d'envie. Pourquoi avait-elle fait ça ? Après réflexion, c'est peut-être mieux ainsi. Elle s'est rendu compte que je ne suis pas bon pour elle, qu'elle venait de faire une erreur ? Ou alors elle a été dégoûtée par mon contact ?

J'étais toujours figé, la seule chose qui fonctionnant encore en moi, était mon esprit bouillonnant d'interrogation sur le comportement de Bella et comment je devais réagir face à elle ? Elle me faisait me poser tellement de questions contradictoires, devais-je céder ? Lui résister ? À quoi pouvait-elle bien pensée ?

Elle fixait ses pieds, jouant avec le bout de ses chaussures dans le tapis de fougère. Un sourire magnifique illuminait son visage, ses joues se teintèrent d'un joli rouge appétissant. Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ? Au lieu de regretter comme je le pense, finalement peut-être a-t-elle apprécié ? Peut-être autant que moi ?

Je retournais la situation, Bella se retrouva coincée entre l'arbre et moi. Je posais mes mains de chaque coté de son visage. J'essayais inlassablement de sonder son esprit, même si je savais que ce serais un échec. Je fixais ses yeux, fenêtre ouverte sur son esprit, à la recherche de la moindre petite chose qui me permettrait d'interpréter ses pensées. Sa proximité ne m'aidait pas vraiment à me concentrer. Elle finit par baisser les yeux et je perdis le seul lien qui me permettait d'avoir un accès très limité à son âme.

Elle commença à jouer avec ses doigts, les torturant dans tous les sens. Je la sentais anxieuse. Puis elle posa ses mains sur mon torse, la chaleur de sa peau traversant le tissu de ma chemise m'envoya des petites décharges électriques en plein cœur. Finalement, elle releva la tête. Imperceptiblement je mettais rapprocher d'elle, nos lèvres se frôlant presque.

**«** **À quoi penses-tu ? »** Me demanda-t-elle, alors que cette question m'obsède depuis déjà plus d'un an. Je soupirais, pour seule réponse. Elle frissonna sous mon souffle glacé, mais ne quitta pas pour autant l'étau de mes bras. **« Pourquoi résistes-tu ? »** Rajouta-t-elle, son regard devint sombre sur ses mots.

**« Le temps passé à tes cotés est doux et léger comme une brise d'été et pourtant une véritable tempête, un ouragan dévastateur déferle en moi. »** Lui révélais-je, je ne sais pas trop pourquoi d'ailleurs. Mais sa présence me faisait faire des choses complètement irréfléchies comme si mon cerveau était totalement hors-contrôle.

**« Il n'y a que toi qui peux combattre ce qui te tourmente ainsi. Tu es le seul à pouvoir décider de voir le soleil au milieu des nuages de ta vie. Ouvre-toi les portes du paradis ! » **

**« Ce n'est pas si simple Bella ! Tu ne sais pas qui je suis ! »** Dis-je en m'éloignant quelques peu et en lui tournant le dos, incapable de la regarder en face.

**« Si je sais qui tu es ! »** Je me retournais vivement, il est impossible qu'elle sache. Pourtant ses yeux étaient limpides sans une once de mensonge ou de … Peur. Pourtant, si elle savait réellement qui je suis, elle aurait dû être effrayée ?

**« Ah oui ? »** M'entendis-je dire sans vraiment le vouloir.

« **Tu es Edward Cullen, le garçon le plus mystérieux qu'il m'a été donné de rencontrer. Toujours solitaire, tu fuis les autres à pars ta famille et pourtant je suis sûre que sous ton air paisible et serein un vrai volcan ne demande qu'à exploser. Tu te caches sous un masque, pour ne pas que l'on découvre qui tu es vraiment. Mais c'est peine perdu, j'ai deviné qui tu es ! »** Dit-elle avec un sourire ensorcelant.

Ça aurait été trop simple, elle ne pouvait pas cerner mon côté monstrueux si facilement. Pourtant, ses propos sur ma personnalité était vrai, suis-je si facile à déchiffrer ?

« **En revanche**, **»** continua-t-elle.** « Ce que j'ignore, c'est ce que tu es ? Car il est évident que tu es bien différent de ce que tu laisses paraitre, tu es plus qu'un simple humain ! » **

Elle aurait pu tout autant ouvrir le livre de ma vie et y lire, l'histoire d'un homme pas tout à fait humain refoulant sa personnalité et ses sentiments, qu'elle ne serait pas tombée plus juste. J'ouvris la bouche pour rétorquer, mais en fin de compte je ne savais pas quoi lui dire. Elle continua donc son monologue.

« **Mais** **à vrai dire tu pourrais bien être le petit fils de Dracula, ça n'aurait pas d'importance ! »** Je la fixais avec des yeux ébahis, comment pouvait-elle dire une chose pareille ? Se rendait-elle compte des conséquences que pouvait avoir ses paroles ?

« **Quoi ? »** Me répondit-elle en soulevant les épaules l'air de rien.

« **Rien. »** Dis-je en soupirant et en détournant le regard.

« **Oh non ne fais celui qui se referme sur lui-même ! Nous sommes là tous les deux ce soir et je sais que tu attends certainement la même chose que moi ! »**

**« Et qu'attends tu de moi ? » **Marmonnais-je.

Pas vraiment sûr de vouloir entendre sa réponse, car si elle me disait qu'elle ne voulait plus jamais me voir, je ne crois pas que je le supporterais. Mais si toutefois elle me demandait d'être plus proche d'elle que la prudence ne me le permettait, comment pourrais-je lui résister ? Aucune de ces deux solutions n'est envisageable, mais je n'en vois pas de troisième possible !

« ** Edward j'aimerais simplement que tu oublies quelques secondes ce que tu es, je te l'ai dit, je m'en fiche royalement. Efface ce qui t'empêche de vivre ta vie pleinement. Moi je te veux toi, le garçon mystérieux qui a fait naitre cette fascination qui me ronge depuis le premier jour où je t'ai aperçu. Laisse tomber ce mur de froideur que tu laisses transparaitre et profite de chaque instant, tu ne sais pas de quoi demain sera fait ! »**

Sur ces mots je réagis violemment et je la plaquais contre le chêne, cherchant avec avidité ses lèvres. Parce qu'elle me l'avait demandé et que moi, je savais de quoi demain sera fait, c'est-à-dire de désolation et de désespoir. Je me laissais aller et profitais de l'instant présent, espérant ne pas regretter mon geste dans quelques instants. Quand je dis que je ne peux pas lui résister, ce n'est pas qu'une fabulation de vieux vampire renfermé !

Nos lèvres bougeaient à l'unisson, parfaitement créer pour se fondre l'une sur l'autre. J'étais la partition et elle la symphonie venue se transcrire sur les lignes de musique de mon existence, pour donner vie à une symbiose de notes mélodieuse. Simplement imaginé pour se compléter à merveille.

Bella chercha à intensifier ce baiser, passant sa langue sur mes lèvres pour approfondir le contact. Je me raidis et reculais de quelques millimètre, ne voulant pas forcer le destin et pousser dans ses retranchements la prudence déjà mise à rude épreuve.

Son souffle chaud et erratique balayait mon visage, je regardais ses lèvres pleines avec appétit, mais pas avec la faim d'un prédateur en chasse, plutôt avec le désir infini de les presser contre les miennes.

Mais jusqu'où va-t-elle me mener ? Vers un affriolant paradis de tentation exquise ou vers un enfer de regret éternel ? Peut-être les deux à la fois ! Mais à savoir, jusqu'où suis-je prêt à aller ?

Mais finalement vivre en enfer c'est déjà ce que je fais chaque jour, alors pourquoi pour une fois je n'atteindrais pas le paradis, rien que pour une nuit !

A ce moment je me rendis compte que ce n'était pas une envie, ni même un désir. Pour moi Bella était devenu un besoin, une nécessité, tout mon être exigeait sa présence. Sous peine de défaillir et de tomber dans un état de catatonie totale.

Je plongeais à nouveau sur sa bouche, m'enivrant du parfum d'excitation qui planait autour de nous. Ne pensant qu'à une chose, partager avec elle le plaisir de ce moment féerique sous les étoiles.

Je suis tel un nouveau-né ne pouvant réprimer sa soif de sang, étant obligé de satisfaire son envie et ne pouvant la contenir. Sauf que ce n'est pas de sang que je veux me nourrir, mais de ses lèvres sur les miennes, à peine ont-elles quittées ma peau que je veux les sentir à nouveau, j'ai soif de sa bouche, de sa peau, de son âme.

Le temps n'avait plus de limites, je ne sais pas combien de temps nous sommes restés ainsi collé l'un à l'autre, mais peu importe. À cet instant c'était Bella et moi, seul au monde. Tout aurait pu s'écrouler, je ne voyais qu'elle. Je voulais savourer ce baiser comme si c'était le seul et unique que nous pouvions avoir et le prolonger à l'infinie.

Un léger bruit non perceptible pour l'oreille humaine et une odeur nauséabonde amené par la brise légère, vinrent nous interrompre et me poussèrent à contrecœur à m'enfuir. Il ne faut surtout pas que je sois découvert ici et encore moins par un Quileute. Si l'un d'eux me trouvait sur leur territoire, je ne ferais pas de vieux os et ma famille en payerai le prix par une ouverture des hostilités, les loups ne laisseraient pas passer cette occasion de déclencher la guerre !

Je laissais donc ma Bella en plan. Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte ? Ma Bella ? Voilà que je me l'approprie maintenant ! Bella n'appartiendra jamais à personne et encore moins à quelqu'un comme moi, je ne suis pas assez bien pour elle !

Je restais tout de même à une distance qui me permettait de surveiller Bella. On ne sait jamais, des fois qu'avec sa poisse habituelle elle soit en danger, je serais quand même présent pour intervenir. Toujours adosser à l'arbre, elle peinait à retrouver son souffle, tout comme moi. Même si l'oxygène lui est bien plus vital qu'à moi.

Je sentais que cette personne ce rapprochait de Bella. À chaque bruit, chaque pas que cet inconnu faisait pour se rapprocher d'elle, je sentais l'angoisse monter. Autant la crainte d'être découvert que la peur de ce qui pourrait arriver à Bella, car j'avais l'intime pressentiment que ce qui approchait était franchement déplaisant !

J'entendis Bella soupirer, comme si elle était soulagée de voir cet envahisseur. Était-elle apaisée parce qu'elle connaissait cette personne ? Ou parce qu'elle contait sur lui pour la sauver de moi ? Allait-elle dénoncer ma présence ?

Cela ne pris même pas une seconde pour faire le rapprochement et d'ailleurs je ne comprends pas pourquoi je n'y ai pas pensé plus tôt. Un humain avec une odeur si répugnante, ça ne pouvait être qu'un loup ! Mon esprit est trop occulter en présence de Bella, comme si je portais des œillères et que je ne voyais qu'elle, je ne peux même pas avoir une once de réflexion censée. La preuve, je me suis aventuré dans l'endroit le plus interdit au monde pour un vampire, juste pour elle.

**« Jacob ! » ** C'était le monsieur muscle du lycée.

La brise légère soufflait de telle façon qu'il ne pouvait pas sentir ma présence, par contre elle m'envoyait sa puanteur en plein dans le nez. Je me mis en position d'attaque, Bella ne devait pas rester si prêt de ce danger ambulant. Ces créatures sont tellement imprévisibles, que se passerait-il s'il se transformait si prêt de mon amour ? Mais paré à bondir, j'abandonnais cette piteuse idée. Comment avais-je pu avoir cette pensée qui aurait mis Bella encore plus en danger ? Car pour l'instant ce cabot ignore ma présence et donc ce contrôle, mais s'il me sentait ou m'apercevais c'est certain qu'il se métamorphoserait et si proche de mon ange il la blesserait forcement.

**« Que fais-tu ici ? »** Demanda Bella avec une petite touche d'agacement qui me laissa perplexe.

**« Je te cherchais, tu as quitté le camp si précipitamment ! »**

« ** Ah ! »** Fut sa seule réponse comme si elle était totalement ailleurs, perdue dans des pensées que j'aimerais tellement entendre.

**« Pourquoi es-tu si essoufflée ? »** Demanda Jacob avec surprise.

Bella n'avait pas totalement retrouvé ses esprits, son souffle peinait à redevenir régulier et son cœur battait toujours la chamade.

Le moment de vérité était arrivé, soit Bella me dénonçais et tous basculais vers l'apocalypse, soit elle mentait pour me couvrir ! Un poids énorme emprisonnait ma poitrine dans un étau d'inquiétude qui se serrait un peu plus à chaque seconde. Ma vie ne tenait plus qu'à quelques mots, ce que Bella allais prononcer maintenant.

**« Je… Euh… »** (Je m'imaginais déjà le pire) **« Mais c'est ta faute aussi ! Tu arrives comme ça ! Sans prévenir. Tu m'as fait peur, c'est tout ! J'espère que tu ne me suis pas au moins ? » **

Je dois dire que sur ce coup-là, elle a assuré. Toute la peur s'éclipsa, je me sentis pousser les ailes de l'amour. J'étais libre, libre de l'aimer. Car si Bella avait caché ma présence c'est qu'elle désirait que je reste et j'étais tout prêt à ne rester rien que pour elle. Juste cette fois. Juste cette nuit.

J'ai passé l'éternité à l'attendre et je n'ai qu'une nuit pour lui prouver combien je l'aime. Je voulais que ce moment unique devienne éternelle.

Maintenant restais plus qu'à renvoyer le chien à la niche !

**« Calme-toi Bella ! Non je ne te suis pas, mais tu es partie rapidement et comme je ne te voyais pas revenir, je me suis inquiété. Je ne connais que trop bien ta maladresse légendaire ! »** Dit-il avec un sourire niais qui m'agaçait littéralement.

**« Merci d'être si prévenant »** s'énerva-t-elle.** « Mais c'est bon, tu vois. Je vais bien, tu peux retourner là-bas, maintenant. »**

**« Pas sans toi ! » **

**« Désoler, mais je n'ai pas envie d'y retourner. » **

**« Je reste avec toi, alors. »** Insista-t-il.

Il commençe à m'irriter fortement ce cabot. Mes poils se hérissaient un peu plus sur mes bras et je réprimais même un grognement qui aurait révélé ma présence. Je donnais vraiment tout ce que je pouvais posséder de patience pour ne pas lui sauter dessus.

Bella soupira et secoua la tête de droite à gauche en signe de désaccord. Apparemment elle voulait au moins autant que moi que Jacob s'en aille.

**« Bella, »** susurra-t-il en s'approchant et posant sa main sur sa joue.

Il se tenait exactement comme je l'étais quelques minutes plus tôt. J'enviais sa place et j'aurais tout donné pour retourner auprès de ma douce, virer ce chiot et enfin continué ce que nous avions commencé, mais je ne le pouvais pas. Savoir qu'il osait poser ses mains sur Bella me donnait envie de le massacrer.

Il était à quelques centimètres d'elle. Je pouvais deviner leurs souffles se mélangeant, Jacob se rapprocha un peu plus, comme si c'était possible ! Il caressa sa joue en soupirant son prénom. Ayant un libre accès à ses pensées, je connaissais son prochain geste, unir leurs destinées par un baiser, c'est ce qu'il désirait le plus. Au moins, je peux admettre que ses pensées sont largement moins perverses que certains dont le nom ne vaut même pas la peine d'être cité.

Il ne restait que quelques millimètres. Je fermais les yeux ne voulant pas assister à ce spectacle atroce. Rien que de savoir ce qui va se passer me déchire les entrailles, je ne supporterais pas en plus de le voir !

**« Il y a quelqu'un d'autre, c'est ça ? »** Demanda Jacob, la déception était palpable dans sa voix.

Quand je rouvris les yeux je remarquais que Bella s'était échappée de son emprise. Elle était face à moi et Black me tournais le dos. J'en profitais pour prendre un énorme risque, mais j'avais besoin de lui prouver que j'étais toujours là. Je me mettais à découvert quelques instants, captant son regard immédiatement. Je lui envoyais un baiser envolé. Elle sourit à ma bêtise.

Jacob dû s'apercevoir qu'elle regardait au loin derrière lui, il se retourna, mais j'étais de nouveau dissimulé derrière l'arbre qui me servait de tanière provisoire.

**« Excuse-moi Jacob, je dois te laisser ! »** Dit-elle en s'écartant de lui pour se diriger vers moi.

Mais il ne fallait surtout pas que ce maudit chien la suive ou il sentirait mon odeur, dans ce cas il en était fini de moi et ma famille. Et comme par hasard il se mit à la suivre! Il la rattrapa et lui saisit le bras.

**« Jacob lâche-moi ! »** Lui ordonna Bella et heureusement qu'il lui obéit immédiatement ou je ne répondais plus de moi. **« Laisse-moi seule… S'il te plait ! » **Le supplia mon amour.

Il poussa un soupir résigné, abandonnant enfin la partie ! Il se retourna et commença à s'éloigner, il était temps ! Mais pour mieux me contredire il se tourna à nouveau.

**« Je t'attendrais… Toujours. »** Lui dit-il avant de partir définitivement.

Bella resta inerte, certainement choquer par cette pseudo déclaration. Je m'approchais doucement. Une fois arrivée à sa hauteur, je réalisais un fantasme qui obnubilait mon esprit depuis tellement longtemps, je passais mes mains dans ses cheveux. Si je mettais imaginé des milliers de fois faire ce geste, jamais la sensation n'avait été aussi douce et agréable. Bella cala son dos contre mon torse, je dégageais son cou et y déposais quelques baisers.

**« Tu préfères peut-être rester seule ? »** La taquinais-je, en référence à sa dernière demande.

Elle se retourna vivement, accrocha ses bras à ma nuque et chercha avidement mes lèvres. Je répondais sans attendre à son assaut. Rien n'était doux dans ce baiser, toute était urgence et sauvagerie. Nous ne pouvions plus attendre, la nécessité de se sentir l'un contre l'autre se faisant trop pressant.

Je sentais ses mains descendre de ma nuque, effleurer mon cou pour se poser sur mon torse et commencé à déboutonner ma chemise. Je laissais mes mains s'aventurer sur ses hanches, l'attirant à moi pour la sentir totalement contre mon corps. Elle poussa un gémissement contre mes lèvres, ce qui me fit grogner d'extase. Ses lèvres quittèrent les miennes pour retracer le même chemin que ses mains.

Pendant ce temps mes doigts étaient passés sous son pull, explorant la moindre parcelle de peau accessible. Bella tenta d'aller encore plus bas, s'attaquant à la ceinture de mon pantalon. Mais la réalité me rattrapa…

Je ne voulais pas lui faire l'amour…

Enfin si…

Mais pas ici, comme des bêtes en pleine forêt ! Je voulais prendre le temps de l'aimer, de lui montrer à quel point je l'aime, que chaque geste face ressortir par la douceur la force de mes sentiments. Cette nuit était remplie d'impulsion et de désinhibition jusqu'à en perdre la tête.

**« Bella »** l'appelais-je, pour qu'elle cesse. Mais elle prit cet appel comme un encouragement à continuer.

**« Bella, arrête ! »** J'attrapais ses mains pour qu'elle stoppe sa douce torture.

Elle me fixa sans comprendre mon geste. Puis elle baissa la tête, comme honteuse. Que pouvait-il bien se passer à l'intérieur de ses pensées ?

**« Bien, j'ai compris ! »** murmura-t-elle et si je n'avais pas l'ouïe aussi fine je doute que j'aurais pu l'entendre. **« Tu ne me désirs pas ! »** Rajouta-t-elle en commençant à s'échapper.

**« Bella, Bella regarde moi. »** Lui intimais-je en soulevant son menton d'un doigt, pour être sûr que ses yeux rencontrent les miens et qu'elle m'écoute attentivement**. « Bien-sûr que je te désirs, mon envie de toi surpasse tout ce que tu peux imaginer **(un sourire illumina son visage)**, seulement** (son sourire s'effaça immédiatement)** je ne veux pas que nous fassions l'amour entre deux feuilles mortes comme des bêtes sauvages. J'aimerais que ce soit passionné que je te montre à qu'elle point je suis fou de toi. Que ce soit la plus belle nuit de notre vie ! Mais pas ici ! » **Elle soupira de soulagement.

**« Mon père est de garde sur la plage toute la nuit pour veiller à éviter les débordements, la maison est à nous ! » **Dit-elle la voix remplie d'espoir.

**« Tu me fais confiance ? »** Lui demandais-je. Je ne voyais qu'une solution pour assouvir nos ardeurs au plus vite.

**« Oui »**

Je l'attrapais et la faisait basculer pour la prendre dans mes bras tel une jeune mariée. Puis je dévalais la forêt à toute allure en direction de chez elle. Je n'avais jamais été aussi vite et la nuit ne ralentissait en rien mon élan. Une fois devant sa maison, je ne m'embêtais pas avec les usages de politesse et passais par la fenêtre de sa chambre.

Debout au milieu de la pièce, elle me fixait avec tellement d'interrogation dans le regard. Certainement en rapport avec ce que je suis et ce que je venais de lui faire expérimenter. Mais elle restait silencieuse, gardant toutes ses questions pour elle, respectant mon secret. La lueur de désir était toujours présente dans ses yeux et il ne fallut pas longtemps pour qu'elle reprenne le dessus.

Je replaçais une mèche de ses cheveux déplacé par le vent de notre course effréné. Ma main ne résista pas à descendre le long de son cou, je sentais chaque battement de son cœur sous sa peau. Puis je lui retirais son pull, le laissant joncher le sol. Ma main reprit son chemin jusqu'à sa poitrine, j'effleurais du bout des doigts la peau nue de ses seins. Elle ferma les yeux pour mieux apprécier la caresse. Je descendis le long de son ventre en faisant de petit cercles, j'étais électrisé par se toucher sensuel.

Je faisais sauter le bouton de son jeans, il glissa le long de ses jambes. Elle le retira en quelques mouvements emportant avec ses chaussures. Elle se retrouva quasi nue devant moins, la seule barrière de son shorty empêchait qu'elle soit totalement offerte à mon regard. Bella s'approcha de moi comme une lionne en pleine chasse, s'empara de mes lèvres, faisant glisser ses mains sur mes muscles. Ma chemise ne lui résista pas longtemps, elle la fit glisser le long de mes bras en un geste lent savamment calculé pour me faire bouillir d'impatience. Elle recommença son supplice avec le pantalon, entrainant mon boxer avec ce dernier, jetant le tout au sol comme un vulgaire paquet de linge sale.

Elle s'arrêta quelques instants fixant mon corps déjà prêt pour elle, se mordillant la lèvre inférieure de façon érotique. J'attrapais ses lèvres, n'étant plus prêt de les lâcher, notre baiser était à la fois fougueux, mais sans férocité. Nos langues bataillaient, mais pas pour chercher qui triomphera sur l'autre, simplement pour se donner un maximum de plaisir. Nous basculâmes sur le lit. Je caressais sa peau douce, j'avais l'impression de plonger mes mains au milieu de milliers de plumes tellement la sensation de sa peau était agréable sous mes doigts.

Bella m'attrapa par la taille pour me coller au plus prêt d'elle, me faisant ressentir sa chaleur corporelle plus intensément que jamais. Je lui retirais le dernier obstacle à notre possession mutuelle.

« **Tu es sûr ? » **Lui demandais-je avant de ne plus pouvoir revenir en arrière.

Je m'attendais à chaque instant qu'elle me repousse, se rendant finalement compte que j'étais un monstre et je voulais la certitude que je ne rêvais pas. Que je tenais bien entre mes mains la femme que j'avais cherché à fuir si longtemps, mais qui m'avait irrémédiablement envouté d'un regard chocolaté. Mais cette question c'est aussi à moi-même que je la posais en même temps qu'à Bella, comme pour laisser s'échapper mes dernières limites. Enfin me libérer et faire tomber tous ses murs que je mettais forgé et qui m'empêchaient de vivre cet amour.

« **Se sera toi et seulement toi à tout jamais ! » **Me répondit-elle.

Sur ses mots dignes des plus belles déclarations d'amour, je m'emparais de ses lèvres et unissait nos corps pour qu'ils ne fassent plus qu'un. La seule sensation de sa chaleur interne sur ma peau glacée aurait suffit à me transporter au 7e ciel. Je sentais la flamme du désir augmenter à chaque instant, comme si la pression montait inlassablement toujours plus haut sans pouvoir exploser. Mais en une seconde tout bascula, le feu de l'envie se transforma en brulure intense dans ma gorge. Une soif démesurée, comme je n'en avais jamais ressenti venais de s'emparer de mes sens, se focalisant uniquement sur l'odeur de sang et sur le besoin absolu de m'en abreuver.

À cet instant tout s'éclaircit dans ma tête, lorsque la fleur intime d'une femme cède pour la première fois aux assauts d'un homme, un filet de sang se répand inévitablement, ce sang que j'avais toujours redouté de sentir sachant que je ne pourrais pas me contrôler. Le venin emplissait ma bouche, prêt à agir. Le prédateur était réapparu et la femme sensuelle que j'avais sous les yeux se transforma en pitance tout juste bonne à me sustenter. C'est quelques gouttes de nectar divin que j'avais tout fait jusqu'à maintenant pour ne jamais sentir, allaient nous mener sur le chemin de non retour. J'avais réussi à espérer que Bella était l'absolution de mon existence et voilà là où ça nous a conduis, vers sa mort.

Un murmure comme un souffle difficile, un râle de douleur attira mon attention. Bella souffrait et tout ça à cause de moi. Je me reculais un maximum, me recroquevillant au bout du lit faisant se tapir la bête au fond de moi. Je n'étais plus que culpabilité et infamie. Je ne sais pas comment, mais je me trouvais encore plus monstrueux et ignoble.

Bella se releva et s'approcha doucement. Elle posa son front sur le mien et passa ses bras autour de ma nuque, me rapprochant un peu plus d'elle. Je sentais sa respiration difficile complètement emporter par l'excitation. Je restais figé.

Une fois, parce que Bella souffrait j'avais réussi à repousser ce monstre qui ne voulait que son sang, une seule et unique fois. Je ne pourrais pas recommencer, je ne serais pas assez fort et puis cela signifiais qu'il fallait que Bella souffre pour que je me contrôle ! Jamais.

Bella commença à m'embrasser, traçant un chemin ardent sur mon visage, se rapprochant inexorablement de mes lèvres. Elle passa ses mains dans mes cheveux m'attirant à elle, réduisant le peu d'espace qui nous séparait. Je restais immobile, même si intérieurement je brulais d'envie de répondre à ses attaques. Je fermais les yeux pour être moins tenté. Bella arrêta son petit manège pour revenir poser son front contre le mien, laissant ses mains dans mes cheveux effectué de petits cercles relaxant.

**« Edward ! »** Soupira-t-elle. **« Regarde-moi ! »** Je m'exécutais, ne pouvant lui résister**. « L'amour ne voit pas avec les yeux, mais avec l'âme. **(1)**Aime moi avec ton âme, montre moi que l'amour éternel ne peut durer qu'une seule nuit. Parce que l'éternité n'a pas de temps limitée, cette nuit est la nôtre et elle durera à jamais. » **

Elle me fixait, attendant une réaction de ma part. J'attendis quelques secondes encore, me testant mentalement, elle me sondait de son regard envoutant. Je finis par céder et fondais sur ses lèvres, les dévorant avec appétit, les dégustant sans fin. M'enivrant de son parfum délicat et ne pensant qu'au bonheur qu'allait nous prodiguer notre nuit.

**« Une nuit pour l'éternité. » **Lui soufflais-je à l'oreille avant de l'allonger sur le lit et de me positionner au-dessus d'elle, la faisant mienne pour toujours. Unissant nos âmes dans cette étreinte charnelle.

J'explorais son corps dans une infinie caresse de douceur. Remplissant mes gestes de la plus savoureuse tendresse. Faisant chanter de façon mélodieuse l'extase de l'amour de ma vie.

La passion nous submergeait, poussant nos ardeurs jusque dans leur retranchement. Se libérant de tout ce feu exaltant nos sens. Ce désir fou nous poussa jusqu'au firmament du plaisir intense, laissant exploser ce trop plein de volupté dans une jouissance salvatrice.

La pression retomba et l'euphorie du moment s'estompa peu à peu. Je retombais sur Bella, retenant le poids de mon corps de pierre. Je nichais mon nez dans son cou, respirant profondément sa fragrance envoutante. Son cœur battait tellement fort, qu'il résonnait dans ma poitrine me donnant l'impression que le mien fonctionnait toujours. Son cœur battait pour nous deux.

Je nous faisais rouler sur le lit, Bella se retrouva sur moi. Son corps était plus chaud comme fiévreux, allumé par la flamme de la vie qui avait déserté mon cœur de glace depuis si longtemps. Bella me transmettait un peu de cette chaleur par son étreinte me faisant ressentir à nouveau cette essence de vie me traverser.

**« Tu m'as fais revenir à la vie ! »** Lui murmurais-je.

Je sentis Bella s'installer plus confortablement, calant sa tête sur mon torse, passant un bras autour de ma taille pour finalement sombrer dans les méandres d'un sommeil réparateur. Je ne pouvais plus faire un geste, prisonnier de son étreinte. Mais depuis que j'avais croisé cette ange, avais-je été libre rien qu'une seconde ? Bella avait emprisonné mon cœur en un regard !

Un rayon de lune passait par la fenêtre, éclairant son corps nu contre le mien. Ce reflet argenté rendait sa peau d'un gris translucide, si elle n'avait pas été trahie par son cœur et sa chaleur, on aurait pu aisément la confondre avec un vampire. Cette idée m'effleurant vaguement l'esprit, Bella en vampire, se serait une solution à notre histoire. La seule solution pour ne jamais la quitter ! Mais je mis refusais, rien sur cette terre ne serait capable de me faire prendre la décision d'ôter la vie à cet ange. Rien !

J'écoutais sa respiration ralentir au fur et à mesure qu'elle plongeait au pays des rêves. Savourant ces derniers instants qui menaient indéniablement vers la fin de notre nuit. Les minutes passaient à une vitesse fulgurante, maintenant je regrettais amèrement avoir souhaité que cette journée passe le plus vite possible. À cet instant si j'en avais le pouvoir j'arrêterais le temps, mais il avançait et donnait même l'impression d'accélérer, rien que pour me défier.

L'aube approchait, laissant apparaitre les premiers rayons d'une journée qui promettait d'être ensoleiller. Je sentais que c'était le moment de partir. Je venais de passer la nuit au paradis, j'ai saisi l'instant et mis suis accroché comme un condamné à mort à ses dernières secondes de vie. Mais tel de l'eau entre mes doigts, le bonheur glisse et s'échappe pour me ramener vers la réalité, qui m'agrippe de ses griffes et me lacèrent l'esprit de façon à bien me rappeler qui je suis. Un être dangereux qui met la vie de Bella en péril à chaque seconde.

Le cœur peut souffrir éternellement de la blessure d'un vivant, - il ne saigne plus sur un mort. (2) Mon cœur est déjà mort et pourtant le simple fait de m'éloigner d'elle me donne l'impression de mourir à nouveau. Qu'une blessure éternelle vient de s'ouvrir et que mon cœur saignera pour l'éternité.

On dit que la lune est le rêve du soleil, elle lui est totalement inaccessible, une seule et unique rencontre leur permet de réunir leur amour en une éclipse. Pour moi Bella est ce rêve que j'ai toujours fait, mais que je ne pourrais jamais avoir. Cette nuit aura été notre éclipse, une seule et unique occasion de nous prouver notre amour.

L'amour nait dans un regard, vit d'un baiser et meurt dans une larme. Si je le pouvais, je verserais cette larme qui vient mettre fin à ce moment idyllique. Je déposais doucement un dernier baiser sur ses lèvres comme un dernier au revoir, un ultime adieu, une promesse de ne jamais revenir.

Fin.

(1) William Shakespeare. Extrait de _Le Songe d'une nuit d'été_

(2) André Roussin. Extrait de _Un Amour qui ne finit pas_

**Alors, suis-je bonne à jeter au lion ? **

**Pour ma défense c'est mon premier lemon et je préfère ecrire tout en subtilité et suggestion en laissant votre esprit s'imaginer les choses plutôt qu'écrire en langage cru et ne pas me sentir à l'aise avec mon texte.  
**

**Je préfère aller me cacher dans un trou de souris en attendant votre verdict…**

**Kiss et à bientôt. **


End file.
